


Let's Play: Fountain of Love

by fabflyingfox, ImWithEnjolras, iwaizumemes (skytramp), snuggy4589



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggy4589/pseuds/snuggy4589
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an old tradition in which if you toss a coin into a fountain, your wish may come true. What happens, then, when Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke both wish to have themselves a boyfriend? And why do these dreams about each other feel so real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play: Fountain of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was Team Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke's Main Round 1 Entry for SASO 2015.
> 
> Writing: Mira, Coilyn, Laura
> 
> Art: Dave (baccababe.tumblr.com)
> 
> Photography: All
> 
> Editing: Alistair (myself) and Nico

I played a visual novel last that I wanted to share today that I’m not sure exactly how I found it.

 

The .exe file was waiting for me to run and at first, I thought it was a prank by Kuroo or Lev. But then I noticed that the game file was already downloaded to my computer.

 

Here goes nothing.

 

\---

 

Scene One:

 

[Game opens to a fountain and two people standing in front of it: Suga and Noya]

 

Noya: Suga, it’s cold let’s go back to your house.

Suga: C’mon let’s just do the wish thing! It’ll be fun!

Noya: It probably won’t even come true...

Suga: But the legend is so cool, you wish to meet your true love!

 

Noya’s Choices: [Toss coin.]

              [Laugh at Suga.]

  [Do a backflip because you’re cool.]

 

Noya: Fine, whatever. [tosses the coin]

 

Suga: [Tosses a coin and hits the statue in the middle] What mine bounced out? That’s so weird!

Noya: Hah! The fountain doesn’t like you. Let’s go.

 

[Suga & Noya exit stage left.]

 

[Tanaka & Asahi enter stage right, pursued by angry geese.]

 

Asahi: WHY DID YOU THROW THE BREAD AT THEM?

Tanaka: THEY WERE FAR AWAY.

Asahi: THEY WERE THREE FEET AWAY.

Tanaka: Worth it, though.  
Asahi: Jesus christ, oh my god, stop. Let’s just. Sit down. Please.

Tanaka: OH THERE’S MONEY IN THE FOUNTAIN LET’S MAKE A WISH.

Asahi: I don’t have any change.  
Tanaka: Give me a boyfriend! [Throws coin.]

Asahi: THE GEESE CAUGHT UP WE HAVE TO RUN.

 

[Asahi & Tanaka exit stage left, screaming.]

 

Scene Two:

 

 

[scene opens in a cafe, Tanaka already seated]

 

Noya: What? A cafe? This isn’t like my dreams at all!

Tanaka: Woah hello? Someone else is here? I thought I was gonna be eating this sundae alone.

Noya: Ah! Did I just set myself up on a dream date? Nice.

Tanaka: I mean, if anything you’re my dream date.

Noya: Haha, wow smooth and cute. So… What kind of sundae is it?

Tanaka: Here, try it.

 

Noya’s Choices: [Try it.]

  [“You’re weird, but… Okay.”]

              [“What the fuck, no.”]

 

[Noya tries the sundae.]

 

Noya: Wow that’s good! Usually dream food doesn’t taste like anything. This is so weird.

Tanaka: Yeah, man, I know what you mean!

 

Noya’s thoughts: Of course you know what I mean because you’re already in my head!

 

Tanaka:So, um, what brings you to this dream tonight?

Noya: [Laughs] that’s the lamest pickup line I’ve ever heard!

Tanaka: Shut up, it wasn’t a line! What the hell kind of dream guy are you? [Laughs.]

 

[They talked for hours, getting to know each other.]  
  
[Noya wakes up.]

 

Noya: What the hell was that?

 

Scene Three:

 

 

[A week later, in a hallway at school.]

 

Ennoshita: Y’know you’ve been distracted in volleyball practice lately.

Tanaka: What?

Ennoshita: Did you meet a girl?

Tanaka: No, I’m gay.

Ennoshita: I...never asked that...

Tanaka: Okay, but I am gay. Like, really gay. For this fucking guy in a dream! [Groans.]

Ennoshita: It’s just a dream, Tanaka.

Tanaka: But it felt so real!!

Ennoshita: I don’t want to ever know what you feel in your dreams...

Tanaka: It wasn’t even like that! ...Sort of. You know what? Nevermind. I thought you were supposed to be a nice guy?!

Ennoshita: Why do people always think I’m nice?

Tanaka: It’s that hair part. Makes you look like a mama’s boy who listens to all the rules and gives out pies to the needy.

 

[The same time, at a different school.]

 

Noya: Hey, um, Suga?

Suga: What are you doing in the third year wing?

Noya: I had a question.

Suga: You’ve got three minutes ‘til class starts.

Noya: I’ll be quick!

Suga: Okay, what’s up?

Noya: What do you know about dreams?

Suga: [Blank stare.] …

Noya: …What?

Suga: You said you’d be quick.

Noya: Okay! I mean, do you believe that parts of dreams can be real? Or like, say you met a guy in a dream who seemed really cool, and you sort of fell for him, what would that mean?

Suga:Um, it probably means you’re eating weird things before bed again.

Noya: Suga, I’m serious!

Suga: I don’t know what you expect me to say. It’s probably the same as falling in love with someone from a show or video game, right? They’re not real.

Noya: [Sadly.] Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks.

Suga: Now, you should get to class before you’re late.

  
  


[In the dream again, at the same cafe.]

 

Tanaka: Hey, you ever explored this place? Is it just the cafe or, like, is there a whole city here?

Noya: I don’t know, wanna find out?

Tanaka: Fuck yeah!

 

[They find a place that looks like the fountain, but it's deserted. They never see anyone else in their dreams.]

 

Noya: Whoa, I think I’ve been here before!

Tanaka: Yeah, me too.

 

Tanaka’s thoughts: He sounds so real sometimes, it’s hard to remember he’s in my head.

 

Noya: Hey, there’s no one here, let’s play in the fountain.

 

[Splash! They both jump in the fountain.]

 

Noya: [Laughs.] Hey Tanaka?

Tanaka: Yeah?

Noya: [Suddenly serious.] ...Can I kiss you?

 

Tanaka’s Choices: [Kiss your dream man.]

     [“Yeah… Sure…”]

     [“Hell no!”]

 

[Tanaka kisses him.]

 

Noya: Whoa.

Tanaka: Whoa.

 

Tanaka’s thoughts: That felt really real, what the hell?

 

Noya: Wanna try that again?

Tanaka: Hell yeah.

 

[Game fades out of scene.]

 

Scene Four:

 

[School hallway.]

 

Tanaka: I’m gay, I’m so gay.

Asahi: Why are you laying on the floor in the hallway…

Tanaka: Asahi-san! I need you!

Asahi: This is a really weird confession…

Tanaka: What? No! I need you to… Be absolutely 100% real with me!

Asahi: Okay…

Tanaka: What did that fountain do to me?!

Asahi: What fountain?

Tanaka: THE ONE WITH THE GEESE!

Asahi: You mean other than have geese that wanted us dead?

Tanaka: I dunno, but like- I threw in that coin right? And now I’m always dreaming of this dude - he’s so amazing, and I haven’t slept properly in days, aND THIS HAPPENS EVERY NIGHT. I’M SO GAY.

Asahi: Why don’t you just tell him..?

Tanaka: BecaUSE HE’S NOT REAL!

Asahi: ...Oh.

Tanaka: What do I doooo????

Asahi: Well, I guess you could tell him anyway? It couldn’t hurt, maybe it would make you feel better.

Tanaka: That, my long haired friend, is why I like you: you’re full of good ideas!

Asahi: So you’re going to tell him?

Tanaka: Yeah! I’ll tell him tonight!

 

 

[At Noya’s house, studying.]

 

Kinoshita: Since when do you study?

Noya: I’m not gonna invite you over if you make fun of me!

Kinoshita: You usually don’t invite me over anyway.

Noya: Wow, that makes me sound like a bad friend.

Kinoshita: Well you have been really distracted lately and sleeping in class more than usual. Do you know how many times I’ve covered for you in the last couple weeks?

Noya: Actually, about that, can I ask you some advice?

Kinoshita: [Laughs.] Yeah, sure, I’m a fountain of knowledge. What do you need to know?

Noya: How do you know if you like someone?

Kinoshita: Whoa, really? You’ve got a crush? Who is it? Do I know them?

Noya: You’re not helping. And no, you don’t know him.

Kinoshita: Well, I don’t know, do you like spending time with him?

Noya: Yeah.

Kinoshita: Okay, do you like…. Want to kiss him and stuff?

Noya: We’ve already kissed so, yeah.

Kinoshita: Wow, my little Yuu is all grown up.

Noya: Shut up! We’re the same age!

Kinoshita: Well okay, but you clearly like this guy if you’re worrying about it, and you’ve already kissed him. What’s the problem?

Noya: [Indecipherable mumbling.]

Kinoshita: ...What?

Noya: I SAID HE’S NOT REAL AND I SWEAR IF YOU LAUGH AT ME, I’LL FIGHT YOU.

Kinoshita: [Struggling to not laugh.] Ohhh okay, okay.

 

[In the dream, by the fountain again.]

 

Tanaka: It sucks that this isn’t real.

Noya: Hah, man. It really does.

Tanaka: Hey, Noya?

Noya: Yeah?

Tanaka: I’m pretty sure I like you… You know, like, the serious sort of like.

Noya: Oh yeah? Me too. Is that weird?

Tanaka: No weirder than me liking a guy in a dream.

Tanaka: Hey, do you think it really counts, since it’s not real?

Noya:Do I think what counts?

Tanaka: All the... Kissing and stuff. Does it count?

Noya: Yeah I think it counts. And it feels real to me, why do you ask?

Tanaka: Do you wanna, maybe, do more than kiss?

 

Noya’s Choices: [“Wait what? Slow down.”]

              [“Hell yeah.”]

  [“Fuck no.”]

 

Noya: [Happily.] What did you have in mind?

Tanaka: How about we just start at kissing and see how far it goes.

 

[Makeouts commence, fade to black.]

 

Scene Five:

 

[In Dream]

 

Noya: Y’know Ryuu, sometimes I wish you were real...

Tanaka: I sometimes wish you were real t--- Hold on, what?

Noya: I said I wish you were real?

Tanaka: I am real!

Noya: ...wait, what? You’re in my dream though.

Tanaka: I thought you were in my dream?

Noya: Whoa.

Tanaka: Whoa.

Noya: That...sort of… changes things?

Tanaka: Then… Let’s meet up! In front of the fountain! That’s where this all started, right?

Noya: Yeah! Tomorrow after school!

 

Scene Six:

 

 

Tanaka: [running and completely out of breath, bumps into someone]

???: Fuck!  
Tanaka: Shit! Sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m late me-  
Noya: [stares up at him, grinning from ear to ear] You’re real!

Tanaka: Oh my god, this is seriously happening.

 

[Copious makeouts follow that I’ll not post screencaps off to spoil the ending and protect the innocence of my Let’s Play followers]

 

\---

 

….And that’s it. That’s the visual novel I played last night. Like I said, I’m not sure where the file for the game came from, and I’m not sure whether it is free to play or not.

 

What a weird game.

 

But what was weirder, this morning I went to a practice game for my volleyball team.

 

And the two main love interests…. were playing against my team.

 

Until next time.

  
Kozume


End file.
